


Unhealthy wagers

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bets, Blow Job, Community: wrestlingkink, Facials, M/M, Sweat, WWE NXT, belt, disgusted tyler, rather gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Third wrestling kink prompt fill (pg2) for the prompt tyler breeze/anyone- facials- nxtSpecifically the request was:Somehow impossibly unloading all over Tyler's face makes him prettier, the worse part is he knows it





	Unhealthy wagers

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this one for a while, trying to decide who to pair tyler with. When I picked kevin an idea came to mind, specifically this:
> 
> After a match where kevin retains the title against sami but tyler lost his earlier match to baron, kevin decides to collect on their bet as his reward
> 
> After that I just went with it, so enjoy

An uggo like kevin touching him was bad enough but his grubby paw in his hair and the smell of his sweat just after a match is far worse then just being manhandled by the man

They had wagers, often many that breeze lost, not because he wanted to but because he didn't think the details through before he agreed to them. Many that saw him bent over in Kevin's locker room and allowing the bear of a man to fuck him after a match, some that saw him indulging the sick mans kinks, few that saw them back in Kevin's bed for a sweeter touch and even less that saw him on his knees for the man

Only matches like tonight where his belt was on the line would tyler agree as often it meant the man would set up a championship opportunity for him, if he won of course

Kevin had a bad habit that tyler didn't like to indulge, something that he wouldn't mind if it didn't include his throat being viciously fucked while his face was forced against sweaty skin. You see kevin had a thing for shooting over his face weather they were fucking or he was sucking him off or more often then not if kevin was stroking himself to whatever show tyler was putting on and tyler knew why. He was gorgeous and for some strange unknown reason the erotic look of cum freshly spattered on his face only added to that 

"Come on breeze" kevin groans guiding his face to his newly freed erection "I don't have all day" tyler sneered up at the smirking man before using his hand to brace himself against Kevin's sweaty thigh. It was honestly disgusting and he wished just once that the man would have the decency to shower after his match 

He screwed up his nose as he looked at the erection before him, kevin stroked the fat length a few times, chuckling "oh come on breezy I know you love this, you wouldn't make so many losing bets with me if you didn't." Tyler opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything, after a pause that was far to long he let out an undignified huff to Kevin's smug smirk before taking him into his mouth 

Tyler wasn't the type to have a gag reflex even with the stretching length, years of being perfect meant he had more then enough practise with the select few he allowed near his precious face. Kevin however always seemed to test that fact and prove him wrong, the scent and feel alone of his sweaty skin would be enough to make him gag but kevin always had a point to prove it seemed. His taste was never nice but combined with the vicious thrusts he knew kevin for, always made it hard to keep his stomach contents down 

Today though kevin seemed to want to take it slow, using his hand fisted in his blonde locks to control the pace

He drew tyler back, stopping for a moment to let him suckle and lavish the head with attention. He swiped his tongue over the slit, tasting salt and sweat before kevin was slowly dragging him back towards him

It was an unusual pace, one tyler found he hated and hoped wouldn't last long. The usual throat fucking took no more then ten minutes, start to finish on a bad day, it was an experience he could both zone out of and forget about once his sore throat disappeared

When kevin was fully seated in his throat he held tyler there, feeling his throat contract around the length, he knew he wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon 

He closed his eyes as he tried to focus on breathing, unable to ignore the repulsive scent of kevin through his nose. Pressed this close to sweat soaked skin was starting to get to him and when he started to panic, he tried to pull back only to find he couldn't with the paw of kevin held tight in his locks 

He glanced up "not so fast breeze, your not done" kevin was going to gloat about this later, he could just tell. While he'd never heard kevin use his name he knew he bragged to others about each conquest 

They held eye contact and slowly tyler tried to relax, refusing the tears in his eyes and lowering the hand uselessly pushing against Kevin's thigh. "Good boy breeze" kevin praised and he lowered his eyes again, slightly ashamed by the sediment. He felt him pull back but this time it was for a shallow thrust forward, not giving tyler any space to breath, only feel as the length poked back into his throat and out at a leisurely pace

Maybe twenty minutes had gone by since this had started, breeze was just guessing by the aches in his body. His knees hurt and so did his jaw which wasn't helped by the pain still affecting his body from his corbin beat down earlier 

The memory of barons victory over him only proceeded to make him angry, he had to stop his muscles from tensing with it as it would only cause trouble. However baron wasn't entirely to blame for this, if sami had of finally won the belt from kevin tyler wouldn't be we're he was right now, no he'd be out on the town looking fabulous as always 

He found his sulking interrupted by a sudden thrust, tyler could of rode it off as something to grab his attention but it happened again. Kevins grip tightened and tyler barely had time to prepare himself, hands scrambling for purchase on Kevin's hips as he got the face fucking he was use to. It alone was enough to warn him that kevin had grown impatient and was close to cumming, a loud groan however signalled just how close and it surprised tyler just how much willpower the man had shown 

Two more thrusts after that thought was all it took, kevin thrust deep then he pulled out. Tyler barely shut his eyes in time as thick ropes of Kevin's cum shot onto his face 

It seemed like forever that the beast held him there but eventually the warm liquid stopped and the hand in his hair loosened. Gently kevin petted his hair "you look great like that" was all he said as he pulled his pants back up and grabbed the nxt championship from it's spot on the dresser beside them 

He was heading to the door when he turned back "until next time breezy" he smirked and then he was gone. Tyler slowly stood grabbing some tissues and beginning to wipe away the evidence kevin had left on his perfect face. He hadn't had the chance to argue but he knew he wouldn't of anyway because they both knew there would definitely be a next time, there always was 

This was true because there would always be more bets he couldn't win, more times where kevin would retain over sami and more times tyler would lose to baron and then this would happen all over again and if tyler was honest, he couldn't wait to see what kevin surprised him with next

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid things like sweat in my own stories as I find it a bit un-appealing but I know a lot of other include it and this one seemed like a right fit for it


End file.
